Andèra (island)
:This page is about the island. For the country also known as Andèra which the island is a state of, go to Andèra (country). Andèra is an island in the Sub-Antarctic Sea. It is a state of the country that is also called Andèra, and is known for its very friendly citizens. The capital and largest city of Andèra is Andera Town. Temperatures sometimes get down to extreme on the island, and then it is not very safe to travel, but it is still a very nice island with very nice towns. It has a lot of sleet, rain, snow and blizzards. History The island of Andèra was discovered for the first time in 1765, by a group of Khanz Penguin explorers from the High Penguin Confederacy. However, their boat sank, and they didn't know how to build a new one, so they lived there until they died. It was discovered again in 1912 by a group of High Penguins. They went back to the High Penguin Confederacy and the island became a part of it. However, the Khanzem War started on the next year, and the High Penguins weren't able to go back to the island. It was discovered for a third time in 1916 by a penguin who survived after a ship sank, but he soon died because he was infected with a dangerous virus. In the 1910s, the island had a small forest on it, but in 1937, the forest started growing. It grew faster and faster, and in 1956, the forest became fully grown, making it noticeable. In 1981, the trees got knocked down by a massive blizzard that was reported to hit the Olde Antarctica, with wind speeds at 155, but then moved and the the temperatures were even colder then ever, at a record of -47 degrees. After being discovered by Cooldude The forest started to grow again, and in 1984 a penguin called Cooldude254 discovered the island for a third time, when he was traveling with his brother at unknown islands. However, his brother stole his boat, so he got stuck on the island and had to build a new boat. After building a new boat and sailing back to Antarctica to tell other penguins about the island, he returned. Some years later, in 1989, he chopped down the forest with 5 other penguins, and then officially created the country of Andèra. Many other countries soon recognized it., and after that, many more penguins moved to the island. However, because the country didn't have a military yet, the island of Andèra stayed as the only state of the country until 2018. In recent years, the government of Andèra (the country) has started planting trees to make a new forest. As of May 22, 2018, 30% of the former forest's territory has been turned into a new forest. Resources There used to be a lot of forest in Andèra. However, it was chopped down in the 1980s. In recent years, Andera's government has started planting trees to make a new forest. Also, there are a few small coal mines near the town of Northern County Town, and a lot of fish live in the sea around Andèra and in the rivers and lakes on the island. Transportation Many types of transportation exist in Andèra. The most common ones are cars, trains and buses. Most of the cars used on the island are either AndèraCar (built in Andèra) or QuackCar (built in Duck Island) ones). 90% of the inhabitants of Andèra own cars. There are railways that connect to all of the 7 cities o the island, and there is a train factory in Andera Town, where most of the trains used on the island are built. There are bus networks in all of the cities on the island. Most of the buses that are used in Andèra are built in Duck Island. Also, Andera Town, Las Andera and Andera Land have tram and trolleybus networks in them, and Andera Town also has a subway system. In addition to these types of transportation, there are also ships and planes, which are commonly used to travel to other countries. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Andèra are penguins and puffles. Most of the penguins are Emperor Penguins (30% of the penguins) and King Penguins (25% of the penguins). There are also some Adelie Penguins (15% of the penguins), High Penguins (15% of the penguins) and Khanz Penguins (5% of the penguins). The 10% who aren't any of these include all of the other penguin species, because a lot of penguins moved to Andèra from many different places in Antarctica after Andèra was discovered. *Andèra Penguin (Cooldude254) *Andèra Penguin Jr. *Cole J. Bucket *Lloyd Penguface *Gneptoon Lonkinz (formerly) Geography The island of Andèra is mainly flat. Formerly, there used to be a forest, but it was chopped down. There are some mountains on the island, as well, such as Mount Andèra, most of which are located in the northern part of the island, but a smaller mountain range is also located in the southern part. There are some rivers, such as the Andèra River, which flows through Andera Town, the capital, and the Las Andera River, which flows through Las Andera. Also, there are some lakes, such as the Andèra Lake, which is located near Andera Town. Cities and Towns *Andera Town (the capital) *Las Andera *Western County Town *Eastern County Town *Southern County Town *Northern County Town *Andera Land See also *Andèra (country) Trivia *There are Walri 'R' Us stores in Andera Town, Las Andera and Andera Land. Category:Islands Category:Quackerpingu's Articles